


Anytime

by xXRavenShadeXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Billford - Freeform, Bondage, Fingering, Fluff, Heat/Mating Cycles, M/M, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Triangle Bill Cipher, Triangle Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRavenShadeXx/pseuds/xXRavenShadeXx
Summary: Ford is having trouble concentrating, and Bill decides to help out.





	1. First Time For Everything

Ford sighed through his nose, double-checking his calculations. He tensed slightly, feeling a jolt of heat rush up through his body. He looked across the mindscape, seeing Bill turned away from him. The heat in his groin would not settle down. In any other circumstance he would have done something about it, but Bill was a mere five yards away from him, working on some other equation that needed to be solved in order to build the portal.

Again, a jolt of heat spread through him like lightning. He choked on a moan, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He turned back to what he was doing, crossing his legs to see if that would help.

It only made things worse.

This time he couldn't suppress the moan that sounded from deep within his throat. He slapped his hand over his mouth, hoping that Bill hadn't heard.

“You alright, Sixer?” Bill asked, and Ford turned around, his face red. He kept his legs crossed in attempt to hide the tent in his pants. Regardless of his efforts, Bill realized the situation. “Oh,” he murmured, “I see.”

Ford’s face grew even redder. “S-sorry, Bill, I… I can't control when this happens,” he tried to explain, getting all flustered.

Bill rolled his eye. “I know, I know. Don't worry about it. I've been watching people for centuries. This isn't anything new,” he said, shrugging.

“But won't this delay the project? I--I can't work like this. I can't concentrate with this…uh… with what's going on,” Ford told Bill, his voice shaking a little. He was surprised how gentle and accepting his Muse was about everything.

The dream demon shrugged. “I could use a break.”

What did that mean? 

“Here. Let me help,” Bill offered, swooping down to hover near Ford’s shoulder.

“W-wait,” Ford stammered. It wasn't like he didn't want this, but he wanted to make sure that Bill was all okay with it. “Are you sure? I m-mean, we don't have to. I can… I can take care of this myself,” he said awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

Bill tussled Ford’s hair. It felt nice. “I don't mind, Sixer. Do you want to take care of yourself?” he asked.

“I….” Ford stammered. The answer caught in his throat. He hesitated before looking back up at Bill. “N-no.”

The dream demon returned Ford’s gaze. “That's what I thought.” He floated down to Ford’s pants, tugging at the zipper. “Mind if I--?”

“P-please,” Ford replied shakily, heat swelling in the pit of his stomach at the slight bit of stimulation. 

Bill unzipped his pants and pulled off his shirt, stripping Ford until he was just left in his boxers. He cupped the bulge in his underwear, drawing a moan from Ford’s lips. It felt really good, and his cock hardened.

“Hmm. Let's just….” Bill snapped his fingers and a king-sized bed appeared into thin air. He guided Ford over to it and laid him down on the soft plush mattress. He ran his fingers down Ford’s chest, causing Ford to whimper.

“You're so sensitive,” Bill purred. “Do you want me to touch you?”

He did. So badly. “Y… yes….” Ford murmured.

“Let's just get rid of these,” Bill hummed, pulling off his underwear. Ford held his breath as his Muse studied his erection. “Boy, I'd love to take credit for this,” he said, and Ford cringed slightly at the the hint of amusement in his voice. “The human body really is a fascinating thing.”

“Nng…” Ford groaned, anticipating boiling up inside of him, “please….”

Bill looked up at him, placing his hands on his dick. Ford shivered and arched his back. “‘Please’ what?” Bill asked coyly.

“Y-you know,” he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I want you to beg.”

Ford’s face grew even redder. “P-please,” he whispered desperately. “Please touch me, Bill. I need it,” he whimpered.

Bill did. He ran his hands along Ford’s hardened length, slow at first, but steadily growing faster until he developed a rhythm. Ford moaned, savoring the feelings of pleasure crashing over him. His face was flushed and sweat beaded down his face. The dream demon was blushing too, making it evident that he was getting aroused as well.

“Nng… Bill, that… that feels amazing… ah….” Ford moaned, panting heavily. “Can… can I touch you…?” Ford asked, his mind blurry with pleasure. Bill stopped his movements and he realized what he had said. Flustered, he started rambling, “O-oh my God, I'm so sorry, we don't have to, I--”

“If that's what you want,” Bill interrupted him.

Ford calmed down a little, his heart rate slowing. “H-how do I…?”

“Here,” Bill murmured, taking Ford’s place on the bed and guiding his six-fingered hand to his bottom edge. He rubbed his fingers along the smooth bricks, and Bill sighed with pleasure. “That's it… that feels nice….”

His fingers caught on a small crack and Bill shivered. “H-huh?” Ford murmured.

“Keep touching there….” Bill mewled. Ford obeyed, stroking the crack gently. It began to grow wider the more he touched and started to feel wet. Bill moaned quietly, closing his eye. An dripping hole opened up and Ford thrust his index and middle finger gently inside. Bill’s body spasmed and Ford quickly removed his fingers.

“W-was that okay?” he asked nervously.

Bill’s legs cycled desperately, begging for more. “Oh, Sixer, yes,” he moaned, his limbs shaking.

Ford thrusted in again, going a little harder. Bill’s hole tightened around his fingers and he felt Bill’s walls moving, almost slithering.

“Wha… what are those?” he asked, continuing to thrust in and out.

“T-tentacles… ah….” Bill managed to choke out.

The heat in Ford’s groin flared up again. He stopped fingering, causing Bill to whimper in protest.

“Bill….” he murmured, getting closer to the demon. “Can… can I fuck you?”

He looked up at him, lust filling his gaze. “No one's stopping you,” he invited, spreading his legs.

“O-okay, just… lay on your front, and--”

“I want to be able to see you,” Bill mewled, blushing.

Ford’s heart fluttered. “Okay, then, uh, just stay how you are, on your back…” he told his Muse. “Just relax….”

“Come on,” Bill moaned, “move it,” he begged shamelessly.

Ford didn't waste anymore time. He pinned Bill down, thrusting his hard cock into Bill’s slick hole, and the dream demon cried out. Ford groaned, gasping as a fresh new wave of arousal flowed through his body. He pulled out agonizingly slow, watching as Bill’s legs cycled helplessly in the air.

He noticed that blue liquid was seeping from Bill’s entrance and made a note to take a sample of it later. He should also record Bill’s anatomy and--

“S-Sixer--” Bill moaned, breaking his train of thoughts. Ford felt his cock twitch with arousal as his Muse cried out in pleasure. “Ah… oh!” 

“Nng…” Ford groaned, thrusting in deeper. The tentacles writhed around his hard cock, making the feeling all the more enjoyable. 

Going at it harder and faster with every thrust, he slammed against something that made Bill scream and quickly pulled out.

“O-oh my God, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he panicked, sitting up on the bed. He was surprised that he was even able to form words. Bill pulled him back down. 

“Please, more,” Bill begged, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

The heat in Ford’s groin became even more intense, and he thrusted into the dream demon again, going at the same speed he had when he hit Bill’s sweet spot. He rubbed against it again and watched with half-lidded eyes as Bill squirmed and moaned. It made him so hot to see Bill like that.

He continued at the same pace, moaning and gasping as pleasure shook his entire body. It was so, so good.

“Ah--! Nng… S-Sixer--!” Bill groaned, “I l-love you--ah!”

“I--ah--love y-you too--nng--!” Ford gasped as the dream demon clawed his chest gently. It was true that he had feelings for his Muse. It felt so good to say it. It felt natural.

“Fuck me--!” Bill cried, almost sending Ford over the edge, but he tried to hold back from coming, wanting to pleasure his Muse as long as possible.

He couldn't hold it anymore. “B-Bill! I'm gonna come!” he gasped, and Bill only moaned in response as Ford orgasmed. Bill came as well, squirting out blue fluids all over Ford.

Panting, Ford pulled out and collapsed next to Bill on the bed. 

Bill waited a while before speaking. “How was that?” he finally asked, still a little breathless.

“Oh, Bill, that… that was amazing….” Ford replied quietly. “Thank you….”

“Anytime.”


	2. Love is Hard Not to Acknowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff because... fluff o//w//o

“Hey Sixer,” Bill appeared out of nowhere in the Mindscape, floating upside-down in front of Ford’s face.

Ford smiled sheepishly at the sight of his Muse. “Hi, Bill,” he replied. “Is there a problem?” he asked.

“Everything's fine, I was just thinking, you know. Maybe me and you could actually be a thing? I mean, after yesterday, I've been wondering about it,” Bill told him, his eye seeming to smile at him.

Ford’s face flushed. It had been in the back of his mind the whole day, but he doubted that Bill would bring it up. “U-um… I… I don't know what to say, I mean….” Ford breathed. “Are--are you sure? I just… oh man, this is--this is sudden,” he stammered, not meeting Bill’s eye.

Bill shrugged. “We don't have to. I just thought I'd ask, because I've seen inside your mind and I've always kinda known how you felt about me.”

“O-oh God, s-sorry, I--”

The dream demon cut him off. “Don't apologize. I love you too, smart guy,” he said, leaning against Ford’s shoulder. “Surprised that you didn't notice beforehand.”

Ford smiled slightly, leaning into Bill’s touch. “R-really?”

“Duh. Did I stutter, IQ?” he teased, and Ford chuckled lightly. He loved the way Bill talked, with his humor, and the nicknames, and everything about him was just perfect and he loved it.

Bill nuzzled against him. “Aww. That’s so sweet, Sixer. I'm flattered.”

Ford cringed slightly as he realized that Bill could tell what he was thinking. “I love you,” he murmured mindlessly.

“So, that's a yes, I presume?” Bill asked hopefully, taking his six-fingered hand into his small, silky, black one.

Ford squeezed his hand gently. “Yes.”

Bill cupped his cheeks with his hands and brought Ford closer. Before Ford knew what was happening, Bill’s eye had turned into a mouth and he was kissing him gently. He jumped at the sudden action, but didn't pull away. He didn't even know that the dream demon could do that. He deepened the kiss though, but not too deep. He didn't want it to escalate right now. 

It was Bill who broke the kiss, his mouth turning back into an eye and looking up at Ford lovingly. It made Ford’s heart flutter. “I love you,” he told him, wrapping his arms around Ford’s neck in a hug.

“I love you too,” Ford replied, hugging Bill back. The embrace lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. “I better go work on the portal. I can't wait until we finish it. Then me and you could be together in the real world.” He smiled, looking at the ground.

Bill nodded. “Okay, Sixer. Don't work yourself too hard.”

Ford blushed again. “I'll see you tonight.”

The Mindscape started to flicker around him, and he felt himself waking up.

“Oh, and by the way,” Bill’s voice was echoey now, seeming distant as Ford gained consciousness. “We should do that again some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I take requests for fics! Only for Gravity Falls, though but I thought I'd mention it. So if you have any ideas you'd like to see written out, feel free to request!


	3. Taking it Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford being the kinky little bastard he is wants Bill to fuck him. Not much else to say about this chapter.

The feeling of floating came over Ford as the Mindscape materialized around him. He looked around for Bill and smiled when he saw his Muse heading towards him, his eye seeming to smile.

“Hello, Bill,” Ford greeted his Muse cheerfully.

Bill came to hover by his shoulder and leaned against it lovingly. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

All the blood rushed to Ford’s face. He smiled sheepishly. “S-sweetheart?” he murmured, looking up at Bill.

“You're adorable,” Bill hummed. He nuzzled against Ford, and Ford giggled childishly, feeling giddiness bubble up inside of him. He loved Bill’s praise. Not that he would ever admit it.

When Bill moved away from him he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Well. It was time to ask.

“H-hey, um, I… I know how you said yesterday that we… um, that we should do that again, and I've been thinking about you all day and I… we don't have to, but… last time was really nice. I really liked it,” he admitted shyly.

Bill blinked. “Sure. Right now?” he asked.

“If… if that's okay with you,” Ford shrugged, blushing.

“It's more than okay,” Bill chuckled. “I really liked it too. I've never felt so connected with another human. You truly are special, Fordsy.”

Ford smiled sheepishly at the praise. 

“What do you want to do?” Bill asked, cupping Ford’s cheek with a hand.

He had some ideas, none of which he wanted to say out loud. He felt his face flush, as he knew that Bill could see what he was thinking. He had been playing around with the ideas in his head ever since they first had sex, and he knew that he wanted Bill to be dominant this time, he wanted--

“You sure are kinky, IQ. I love it,” Bill purred, amused. Suddenly, thick metal chains sprung out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Ford, illuminating the Mindscape with their blue glow. 

Ford gasped as he was suspended in the air, spreadeagle. He felt heat pool in his groin and his cock twitched. “B-Bill…” he murmured, gazing up helplessly at the dream demon. Bill met his eyes lustfully. It made Ford’s heart flutter and his stomach bubble up with anticipation.

“Is this good, Fordsy?” Bill asked rhetorically. Even though Bill was teasing him, it didn't go unnoticed that the dream demon’s face was flushed, indicating his arousal.

“Please fuck me,” Ford begged. He was overwhelmed with arousal and desperation and love for his Muse.

Bill snapped his fingers and Ford’s clothes disappeared. “Fuck, Sixer. You look so good,” Bill murmured. Ford felt heat flare inside of him at that. Bill floated up to Ford’s level and petted his bare chest lightly. It was almost ticklish, and Ford moaned, tensing up in his bindings. 

“Please,” he said. “Please, Bill. Fuck me. I love you, I need it, I--”

“Don't you worry about that, Fordsy,” Bill cut him off. He reached a hand down and stroked his half-hard cock, causing Ford to moan as pleasure flared through his body. He caressed his length, thumbing the slit in which precome was leaking from. He smeared the pre-ejaculate on the head of his dick, and Ford bucked his hips at the pleasurable stimulation.

He arched his back, squirming in the glowing blue chains. “A-ah! Bill!” he cried out, thrusting his cock into Bill’s palm. 

“I love you,” Bill told him. He massaged Ford’s balls teasingly, making him hiss with pleasure. He kept teasing Ford, drawing his finger along his asscrack and stroking the hole, and Ford moaned.

He took his cock back in his hands and rubbed his length hard and fast.

“Nng--Bill! M-more, please--!” Ford cried. He squirmed in the chains, his face flushed and his body shaking with arousal.

Bill’s eye turned into a mouth and a slick black tongue slithered out and wrapped itself around Ford’s dick. Ford gasped and moaned. Bill jacked him with the tongue, squeezing and pulling as if trying to milk him. His left hand toyed with his balls and his right stroked his entrance teasingly.

“O-oh--!” Ford moaned. “P-please, Bill, f-fuck me--” he begged.

Bill slipped his finger inside Ford’s hole, causing Ford to gasp. “Just relax,” Bill murmured seductively, slowly thrusting in and out. “I love you, Fordsy. You're so beautiful,” he continued, and Ford’s heart rate increased at the praise. 

“Ah--! Oh--!” Ford gasped as Bill’s finger rubbed against his prostate gland and pleasure erupted inside of him.

“Damn, Sixer,” Bill purred. “You look so good,” he told him. 

Ford moaned loudly, his arousal increasing as Bill complimented him.

His Muse caught on. “You like it when I praise you, don't you, Fordsy?” he asked rhetorically, his tongue swirling around Ford’s cock. Ford managed a slight nod, impressed that he could admit that.

“O-oh, Bill…!” he moaned as Bill added a second finger, thrusting deep inside him.

“You're so perfect,” the dream demon murmured. “And smart, and cute, and beautiful,” he went on and on, praising Ford. “I love you so much. You're so talented and sweet and wonderful. Let me take you. When we finish the portal, we can do this over and over again in the real world. I love you. So much,” Bill told him over and over.

Ford cried out in ecstasy, coming all over Bill’s tongue as a wave of pleasure wracked his entire body. He fell slack in the chains, panting heavily.

“I love you,” Bill told him, both affection and arousal in his tone. The chains withdrew from Ford, and Bill guided him gently to the ground, caressing his hair. Ford just sighed in response.

He felt the Mindscape fading around him, and he woke up with a start, a mess in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lazy-ish little drabble, so I'm sorry if it was short ;v; I would really appreciate some feedback! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for some GF fics, that would be great :3


End file.
